


Negotiations

by madswritings



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Mild Fluff, Mild fear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 00:44:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10820172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madswritings/pseuds/madswritings
Summary: Percival catches you when you’re about to make an illegal deal but instead sending you to prison he offers you a deal. | As per request on Tumblr





	Negotiations

You’re sitting in a bar, feeling quite bored. Even the goblin singer with her beautiful voice can’t cheer you up. How you ended up in this place? You were once caught with an egg that had a dragon in it and since then you were labeled a criminal. Your record didn’t allow you to find a decent job in the Magical Community so you resorted to charming No-Maj items into something funny (and sometimes borderline dangerous) for other wizards and witches to make money. You felt that the longer you stayed in ‘business’ the more dangerous and scary your creations became but only because people asking for them wanted something more… sinister. Underground community isn’t very fond of No-Majs so in case any of you run into one or a small group you manage to change the subject by giving them one of your creations. And when the giver is far away, the magical item starts doing what it shouldn’t supposed to do.  
For example right now you are waiting for your customer with your bag by your feet in which you have a charmed umbrella. It looks like any other umbrella anywhere in the world, but it is charmed in two ways. One – if No-Maj doesn’t open it, it turns into a venomous snake and attacks the holder, or, Two – if No-Maj opens it, from the inside it starts raining rats. Most wizards and witches find your ‘creative work’ funny and amusing while you spend half of your nights wondering how many No-Majs possibly died because of your so called prank items.  
You sigh and with two fingers take the little shot glass, letting it swirl around because of the liquid inside of it. You watch it spin inside of the glass faster and faster while you let the glass itself spin together, just slower.  
“Miss Y/N, I assume?” You hear in front of you and you raise your head to meet the eyes of a young woman who’s dressed in black.  
“It’s me, please sit down.” You show her to the empty seat but the woman ignores your courtesy.  
“Do you have the item?” She asks obviously not going to say her name to you. You don’t mind because it’s not the first time either.  
“I do.” You put down the shot glass and lean pulling out the umbrella. You notice how woman’s eyes light up with excitement once she sees it.  
“How dangerous is it?” She asks as she reaches for the umbrella but you are not ready to give it to her just yet.  
“Level 5. It doesn’t have any spells in it, but there’s a possibility of seriously harming or even killing.” You explain in a tired voice and woman’s eyes finally snaps to you. She looks overjoyed with your answer. “But you have to pay me now. This was the deal.” You say seriously but that doesn’t affect the witch in front of you.  
“Obviously.” She mutters as she opens her handbag and rummage through it to find the money.  
Suddenly people start appearing from the air, Apparating everywhere.  
“Ministry!” Someone shouts but you know that already once you see brown leather coats of Aurors.  
You look around not really sure if you should try and flee or just meet what’s coming to you. Spells start flying around and you drop on the floor still with umbrella in your hand. The witch you were talking to tries to Disapparate but gets shot by a spell and hits the floor petrified.  
With wide eyes you look around waiting for a moment which would let you to escape, feeling your heart beating fast in your chest. Maybe the first time Ministry caught you you were innocent but not today. And it can end up in serious punishment.  
“Stand up please.” You hear a voice behind you and slowly you turn your head just to see pair of legs in black pants standing close enough. Aurors are shooting less and less spells until they finally stop. One comes closer and pulls the petrified witch away but you don’t look at that as your eyes rise over the body of a man you know isn’t merciful to criminals. “Stand up?” Director of Magical Security asks this time. He’s polite but when your eyes climb his figure high enough you notice his wand pointed at you. “I advise to cooperate.” He adds and when you finally look at his face you see that he’s serious.  
Ever so slowly you rise from the floor while looking him in the eyes. From all the raids you ever heard about and expected to see in the future you had failed to flee the one where Percival Graves is overlooking everything himself.  
“What’s that?” His eyes for a moment shifts to the umbrella in your hand then back at you.  
“Charmed umbrella to harm No-Majs.” You say knowing it’s no use in lying. Even if you did you can imagine that Graves has many ways of making people tell him the truth. He didn’t become who he is now by smiling and forgiving everyone.  
“Did you make it?” Graves asks and you nod. “Give it to me.” He demands and without hesitation you give the object to Percival. He glances down at it. By now he seems to be sure that you won’t try to escape and you both know it’s a smart decision.  
Percival stops a passing Auror and gives him the umbrella.  
“Take it to my office.” He orders and Auror nods then Disapparates. Once the man is gone Graves turns to you. “And what we should do with you?” He knits his brows and you try to swallow a lump at the back of your throat.  
“Let me go?” You ask naively and you notice a hint of smile in the corner of Percival’s lips but only for a moment.  
“Let’s go.” He ignores your question and ropes that shoot out of the tip of his wand tie your hands. “We need to talk.” Graves steps to you, wraps his fingers over your upper arm and you both Disapparate.  
You Apparate in front of MACUSA. You’ve been here only few times, like to get your wand permit and such and only once with your hands tied.  
Without a word Graves almost gently pushes you on your lower back and you step inside. No one really pays attention to you and you are glad because not only you try to hide your tied hands, but you also try to be as small as possible. It’s enough already that Graves himself is leading you.  
Trip to his office seemed to take forever. First you needed to cross the main hall, then travel in the elevator which went into the ground first, then to the side, and finally – long corridor to Graves’ office. When Percival opens the door for you and you step inside you instantly notice your umbrella lying on his desk.  
“Sit.” Percival orders and you walk to his desk then sit in one of the guest chairs. You don’t look around, you’re too scared to make the wrong move. You hear Graves moving behind you and when he steps into the view you see that he took off his coat.  
You follow him with your eyes as Percival walks around his desk, then leans with his palm flat against its top. His eyes are on you and despite trying not to look back you do and find yourself frozen under his intense gaze.  
“You’ve been caught already once, haven’t you?” He asks and you swallow but feel like choking for a moment.  
“Yes sir.” You respond. Graves pauses then straightens his back and looks down at the umbrella.  
“You know that this kind of thing is punishable.”  
“Yes sir.”  
“Are you ready to be imprisoned and for your wand to be taken away?” Percival looks at you and you start to feel how your chin begins to tremble. No, you’re not about to start crying, but the thought of prison scares you more than Graves himself. You heard many stories and none of them were nice so to speak.  
“Please, don’t lock me up.” You mutter, almost whimper with your weak voice. You already gave up on trying to look innocent, all you can do now is plea.  
Percival presses his lips into a thin line as he watches your begging eyes and pushes air through his nose, obviously thinking.  
“I might help you not end up in a prison, Miss.” He starts slowly, still his eyes on you, but you can’t help and let out a sigh/half of a laugh from relief, tears only now filling your eyes.  
“You might?” You ask feeling the hope at last as Percival sits down in his chair, props his elbows on the desk and intertwines his fingers.  
“I might. But there’s a catch.” He adds and your smile starts to vanish. Of course there’s a catch.  
“What you want me to do?” You ask and Percival’s eyes light up with amusement.  
“I need you to be my informant.” He says it simply but you know it’s not simple at all. If you agree and if you are find out by your ‘fellow criminals’ you don’t know if you would stay alive for long. And if you refuse – you end up in prison. Also, if you fail to provide the Ministry with satisfiable information you might still end up in prison even if you agreed.  
You take a moment to think this over but you know there’s only one answer.  
“I’ll do it.” You say with a tired voice and for the first time you see Percival not trying to hide his smile.  
“Smart choice.” He says as he raises his hand and ropes leaves your hands dropping in your lap.  
“Indeed.” You mutter while smiling to Percival with a forced smile.  
And yet somehow, this interrogation wasn’t what you imagined it would be. It makes you curious but you know you have all the time in the world to figure this out.  
________________________________________  
Six months passed and Percival insisted on meeting you every single time. It felt kind of strange to you because you could always send a message to him through his people or in any other magical way, but he always told you that what you tell him is important and he has to hear it himself. So you met him quite often and that he was always pleasant but in control, not to mention, handsome as hell, didn’t help you to do your job as you wished you did it.  
Being Graves’ informant is quite a rewarding job, if you are being honest. He always pays you well for the information you give him and his company at least once a month is something you already look forward to every time. While you can’t say that you are in love with him, you surely can’t deny that if you had to choose a man you would choose him. And from your point of view Percival is somewhere on the same ground. You noticed it in his frequent smiling and touching which never looks intimate but always feels so.  
Yet, even if you two are interested in each other, you and he must know that a relationship can never happen. He’s too important to end with a criminal and you would be in a lot of danger if the word spread. So you two, without saying anything about the matter, enjoyed your short meetings and short conversations.  
Today you are waiting for Percival in the dark alley. It’s early in the morning, but here sun rarely shows up so it’s perfect spot to meet and be hidden from any curious ears or spying eyes. You try not to act nervously but you can’t help it as you walk in small circles waiting for Graves to show up.  
Just as you turn to the end of the alley you entered through you watch as Graves Apparates and starts walking to you.  
“Y/N, earlier than expected.” He greets you with a smile and you smile back to him too.  
“I can’t stay long though. Gnarlak wants me to keep him company when he meets someone.” You mutter and start going through your pockets to find a piece of paper. When you finally do you hand it to Percival. “This is the place and time of today’s dragon trade. I heard there will be at least five people there.” You say trying to think only about business but Graves only glances at the piece of paper and hides in his inner coat pocket. As he raises his eyes to you, you see that he’s in a good mood.  
“Why don’t we go to a diner behind that corner and drink some coffee?” Graves asks and it almost pulls a rug from under your feet.  
“Excuse me, what?” You mutter not really sure if you heard him right.  
“I like coffee there. Thought you might appreciate it as well.” A small smile is still on Percival’s lips and you can’t help but smile now too.  
“You know we can’t be seen together.” You almost start giggling and Percival sighs because he knows you’re right.  
“Well, then maybe some other time.” He raises his hand and before you can protest (not that you would), he pushes hair from your cheek and slides it behind your ear. “Be careful. I can’t lose my best informant.” Percival’s tone is almost teasing and you take his hand in your fingers, lowering it from your face.  
“I will. I always am.” You say and as you let go of his hand to Disapparate you suddenly change your mind, step to him on your toes and press a short, clumsy kiss to his lips.  
As you pull back you feel your face being already red.  
“See you next time.” You mutter as Percival watches you shocked, with his lips slightly parted like he wants to say something, but don’t know exactly what. “Bye.” You mutter and before he regains his composure you Disapparate.  
When you Apparate in your room you lean against the wall with your back. Your heart feels like its jumping around in your chest and you are completely out of breath. As you try to even your breathing you close your eyes and smile.  
It was unexpected even for you. But you’re glad you did it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Want me to write a fic for you? Check my tumblr @madswritings.tumblr.com for current fic status and rules.


End file.
